If I'm Being Honest (I'm Hoping It Might)
by girl named amaya
Summary: When Hermione catches Fred in the act of one of his rule-breaking pranks, she spares him from detention on one condition: he helps her win a bet against Ron and beat Harry in a duel. Intrigued, Fred agrees. And over the course of the following days, the pair work tirelessly to practice every spell they can…and maybe fool around a little bit in between.
1. May The Best Wizard Win

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act I, Scene I**

_May The Best Wizard Win_

* * *

It all started with a bet.

Now, Hermione wasn't much of a gambler (far from it, in fact), but the offer Ron had made her was simply too good of a chance to pass up.

It was a chilly Monday afternoon when it happened. Professor McGonagall had asked the three of them to stay after their Transfiguration lesson that day.

Hermione immediately panicked when she said this, fearing the worst. Sure enough, as the professor approached them at the end of their lesson, Hermione quickly turned to give Harry and Ron a pointed look. "Oh, what did you do this time?" She hissed.

"Don't look at me!" Ron retorted. He turned to Harry, but he only shrugged.

Hermione straightened her back and cleared her throat when she came face to face with the older woman. She smiled tentatively, "You wanted to speak with us, Professor?"

"Actually, just the two of you," she gestured at her and Ron.

"Well, that's a first," Harry mumbled under his breath, to which Ron smiled.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, for you, Ms. Granger, nothing at all. I just wanted to congratulate you on your marks for the exam. Excellent work as always."

To that, Hermione's ears turned pink. She beamed at McGonagall, looking just about ready to cry. "Thank you, Professor."

Behind her back, Ron made a gagging noise at Harry.

McGonagall then turned to face the two of them. "As for you, Mr. Weasley," She addressed Ron sternly. "You ought to start taking this class more seriously. You failed the exam, and if you fail any more after that, I'll have to suspend you from the Quidditch Team."

"No!" Ron shouted immediately. "Professor McGonagall, please! I promise I'll do better. Just give me a chance!"

"I am. That's why I'm telling you," she pressed her lips in a thin line. "Fail another test and I'll have you replaced with McLaggen."

Harry and Ron both looked at her in horror.

"That will be all," she said. And with a wave of her hand, she ushered the three of them to leave.

* * *

Once they were already walking towards the common room, safely out of earshot, Ron let out a frustrated moan. "Can you believe her? Threatening to suspend me from the team just for failing a test?"

"A transfiguration test, mind you," Harry said.

"Still! It's just one test!" Ron defended. "I shouldn't be kicked off the team for _that_! Especially not when Gryffindor is so close to winning this year's tournament."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Hermione frowned. "Not the fact that Professor McGonagall said you're failing her class?"

"Well, that, too," Ron admitted sheepishly. "But you know how much I love Quidditch, and how hard I worked to make it into the team. I'd sooner jump off the astronomy tower than be kicked off of it!"

"Yeah, and when you die, McLaggen's going to replace you, and then it'll be my turn to jump off the tower," Harry added helpfully.

Hermione, on the other hand, paid their conversation no mind. There was a self-satisfied smile on her face and a light skip in her step, to which the two boys no doubt took to mean she was silently patting herself on the back for getting top marks once again.

"Say, how did you do on that essay for Charms?" She asked them all of a sudden.

"I'm assuming you got an O?" Ron asked her with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione smiled bashfully and looked down at her shoes. That would be a yes.

"I did alright," Harry merely shrugged and held up his paper to her. "I got an E."

"Brilliant," Hermione smiled at him and turned to Ron, expectantly.

"Uh, me, too," Ron replied, though considerably less convincing. He kept his paper hidden inside his bag.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ron," Harry said, trying to open it and grab his paper from him, but Ron swatted his hand away.

"I know!" He said, "A-and I'm not!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Oh, honestly, Ron, if you'd just listen in class instead of thinking about Quidditch all day, then you wouldn't have such a hard time getting decent marks."

At that, Ron turned scarlet and stopped in his tracks. "Alright, 'Mione, that's enough! I've had it with all your nagging and gloating about how bloody brilliant you are just because you read all these books."

Hermione gave a preemptive sigh before responding. "If you actually opened one yourself, Ronald, you'd know that that's what the definition of the word brilliant actually is."

"No, it's not!" Ron stomped his foot, "Don't even try to trick me!"

Harry chuckled, eagerly watching his friends from where he was leaning against the wall.

Ron went on, "There's more to being a great wizard than memorizing potions ingredients and proper spell enunciation and-and-and reading all the bloody time! You act like everything we learn in class is so important but really, when it comes down to it, what matters the most is your defensive instincts. You know, combat magic!"

Hermione lifted her head, defiant. "I'll have you know that when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm one of the best in the entire year."

"Correction: you're second best," Ron crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly. "After Harry. Harry! Who hasn't read a textbook since we were first years!"

"Hey!" Harry piped up.

Now it was Hermione's turn to smile.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said apologetically before turning back to Hermione. "But my point still stands! All that reading, and for what? Harry still has you beat."

"Excuse me?" Hermione fumed. "Are you suggesting that I couldn't beat Harry in a duel?"

"Please leave me out of this," Harry mumbled.

"I mean, maybe you'd come close, but come on, Hermione! Don't kid yourself! You couldn't even beat Millicent Bulstrode!"

"That was back when we were still second years! I've gotten much better then."

"Yeah? Well, so has Harry. I wager you _still _can't beat Harry in a proper spell fight now, one on one."

"Fine." Hermione huffs. "How much, then?"

Ron stops. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes, "How much are you willing to gamble? Since you're so sure I could never beat Harry in a duel."

He thought to himself for a moment. "Ten galleons."

"Just ten galleons?"Hermione snorted. What, afraid I might actually win?"

Ron smiled at the challenging tone in her voice, "Alright, ten galleons _and _Harry's firebolt!"

Harry elbowed Ron in the gut.

"Alright, fine, thirty galleons," Ron winced, "Double or nothing! Winner takes all!"

"Thirty galleons it is, then." Hermione reached out her hand and Ron shook it in agreement.

"This time by next week, then," Hermione said. "We'll have our winner."

"May the best wizard win," Ron nodded.

"Or witch," she quipped.

Harry sighed as the three of them began walking again. "Why can't you two ever just leave me out of it?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! So this is just a short story I've been trying to write for over a year now. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know what you think :))


	2. This is the Part Where You Run

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act I, Scene II**

_This is the Part Where You Run_

* * *

"So what'll it be, little lady?" George asked the small Hufflepuff girl standing in front of him.

"I'll have the patented daydream charm, thanks," she replied in a soft voice.

George couldn't help but smile at her. "Excellent choice. That'll be five Sickles and ten Knuts, then."

Once she left, the other Weasley twin had reemerged from his inventory check in their room and took a seat at the table beside his brother. He rubbed his hands together and asked, "So Georgie, how's business looking today?"

"You tell me, Freddie," George gestured at the long line in front of them. There were dozens of people from different years and houses, all looking to buy their products, and the queue was growing longer and longer by the minute.

Just as Fred was about to congratulate his brother on their success, however, a stern, all too familiar voice rang through the hallways, "What is all this? Fred? George? Are you at it again?"

"Oh, bugger," George cursed under his breath. "It's the Prefect."

From what Fred could make out, standing at the very back of the line was a very angry and indignant bushy-haired brunette. She grabbed a flyer from one of their customers and read aloud, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? Fred! George! You know this is against the rules!"

In an instant, Fred got up from his seat and packed all their goods back into the box with a flourish of his wand. George turned to the crowd and shouted, "Oi! Everyone scram!"

Everyone in the crowd hurried to leave, and in the middle of it all was Hermione, walking towards the twins with thunderous footsteps. "How many times do I have to tell you _not _to do this? I'll be reporting this to Professor McGonagall!"

"What's there to report?" Fred smiled innocently at her. "I don't see any suspicious activity here."

"Right you are, Freddie," George agreed, quietly kicking the box of merchandise behind him and out of her view. "None at all."

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at them, "Is that so? Then, I suppose you won't mind if I take a look at whatever it is you're hiding behind you?"

"Oh, no, no, not in the slightest. In fact, we'd be delighted," George said obligingly, though Fred noticed that his brother's smile was straining.

As George slowly picked up the box, there was a moment of tension, and then, suddenly, Fred flipped the table over and Hermione shrieked.

The two quickly made a run for it, George carrying the box in his arms. They sprinted as fast as they could to get as far away from her as possible, but Fred glanced over his shoulder and saw that Hermione had followed them.

He sighed, "Why can't she just let this go?"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione said, and George's wand went flying out of his hand.

He made a noise of disbelief.

"Impedimenta!" Fred shot back at Hermione, who came crashing down to the ground at his spell.

Hermione let out a growl of frustration and spelt a puddle of water at the twins' feet, casting, "Aguamenti!"

Fred slipped on the water and fell, but George managed to narrowly avoid it. Still, he started to run back to help his brother up, but Fred swatted him away. "This is the part where you run!"

George hesitated, dawdling by the corner of the alleyway.

"Go!" Fred commanded. "I'll catch up with you!"

"Oh no, you won't," Hermione snapped. "Petrificus To-"

"Expelliarmus!" Fred sent Hermione's wand flying all the way to the back of the hallway. Fred shouted at his brother, "Go! _Now!_ I can handle her!"

With a reluctant nod, George left, but not without hollering, "I won't forget you, Freddie!"

"Bastard," Fred muttered, laughing quietly to himself as he picked himself up. This was all getting ridiculously out of hand.

"Frederick Fabian Weasley," Hermione said menacingly as she approached him.

The Weasley in question turned to glare at his assailant. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione, I'm really not in the mood for one of your sermons, so spare me."

At that, Hermione blushed. "Actually, what I was going to say was…that was some impressive spellcasting."

Fred blinked up at her. "What?"

"I...I have a proposal to make," she said warily, holding her hand out to him.

He accepted it begrudgingly. "Well, you've certainly got my attention."

"I won't tell McGonagall what you did if...you help me win a bet."

"What kind of bet?" He asked her with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Ron said I couldn't beat Harry in a wizarding duel, but if I do, he'll give me thirty galleons."

"Thirty galleons?" Fred whistled. "Where's he going to get that?"

"I doubt he's worried. He's so sure he's going to win," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd love to prove him wrong." Fred grinned.

"So you'll help me, then?" she looked at him, hopefully.

Fred thought to himself for a moment.

"Alright, I'll do it," he agreed. But as Hermione stretched out her hand to shake on it, Fred pulled back his. "But only if you give me half of your winning share."

"Oh, rubbish!" Hermione scoffed. "What do you even need fifteen galleons for? You make more than that in a week with your business."

"That's true," Fred said, looking proud of himself. "But it's always fun to swipe some money away from my favourite little brother. Plus, having a few spare galleons lying around couldn't hurt."

Hermione shook her head. "You help me, and you'll be walking away from a week's worth of detention, scott free. I'd say that's more than enough of a reward."

At that, Fred's eyes lit up and an idea came to his mind. "No detention and you let George and I sell our merchandise openly."

"Absolutely not!"

"Just for a few months then?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "For the last time, Fred, _no_."

"Then I guess we don't have a deal."

She huffed, "Fine, then! Have fun clearing up your schedule to scrub the armoury all weekend."

"Have fun having Ron gloat his victory over your head for the rest of the year," Fred shot back.

For a moment, it was silent. They both glared daggers at each other for what felt like forever, until –

"No detention," Fred offered, "And we sell Wizarding Wheezes for a _week_."

Hermione frowned. "Provided that they're all well tested and safe to use?"

"Promise," He said as he made a little cross over his chest and smiled at her with a practised angelic expression. "You can even oversee it yourself if you'd like. With George and I as the only test subjects."

With that, Hermione shook his hand eagerly, "Deal."

"Well, then Granger, guess I'll be seeing you soon. Say, same time tomorrow?"

"Just as long as you're not going to be causing any more trouble," she warned him.

"We'll see about that," he said slyly.

Whatever Fred had gotten herself into, it was certainly going to be an interesting couple of week ahead of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought of this :)


	3. Wanna Know a Secret?

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act II, Scene I**

_Wanna Know a Secret?_

* * *

"You tired yet, Granger?" Fred asked her with a cocky grin.

She glared at him from where she had fallen onto the grass after he hit her with a Jelly-Legs Jinx she failed to shield herself from.

They were out sparring in the courtyard under the afternoon sun. Hermione had a free period today, before Ancient Runes and after Herbology, and she planned to spend it practising as many defensive spells as she could.

He held out his hand to her, but she simply stood up and dusted the grass off her skirt. "Again," she ordered.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "That'll be the fourth time I've jinxed you. I think you could use a break."

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "We've been at this for an hour."

Fred sat down on the grass, cross-legged, and pat the space beside him. "Come on, then, Granger. Have a seat."

She obliges and riffles through her bag. From it, she takes out a bottle of water and some soda. She offers the latter to him, and for a while, they just sit there and sip their drinks quietly.

"I never knew you were so talented at combat magic," she remarked.

"Try not to sound _too_ surprised," Fred said with a lopsided smile. "Otherwise, it'd hurt my feelings."

"Sorry, I –" A nervous chuckle bubbled up inside her, and she pressed on. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I was just teasing," he shrugged. "Nothing hurts my feelings."

Hermione looks down at the bottle of water in her hands, thinking. "How is it that in the five years that we've known each other, this is the first time we've ever spent any time alone together?"

Fred smirked. "And why, pray tell, would you want to be alone with me?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Fred," Hermione rolled her eyes, but Fred could see a bit of colour rising in her cheeks. Or maybe it was just from the heat.

Either way, he chuckled. "You tell me, Hermione, you're supposed to be the genius."

"Well, maybe because we've never really had the chance, what with you running off with George all the time doing Merlin knows what."

"While _you_ spend all your time with Ron and Ginny whenever you come to visit, and you never want to play Quidditch with us," he shot back.

She shook her head, "I hate flying. And you wouldn't want me on your team. I'm a rubbish player."

"I don't know about that," Fred said. "You might be better than Ron."

"Fred, that's not funny," she scolded, but her lips quirked up in a small smile.

Fred chuckled, "Wanna know a secret?"

She eyed him apprehensively before answering, "Only if it's the good kind."

For dramatic effect, Fred looked around before he leaned in to whisper, "I always thought you didn't like me."

"What?" Hermione was taken aback. "That's ridiculous. Why would you ever think that?"

"Oh, did I misread all those times you've told George and I off and landed us in trouble? My bad," he deadpanned.

She frowned. "I have a duty to uphold as a prefect. It's nothing personal. But shenanigans aside, I do like you, Fred…I mean, it's kind of hard not to. Everyone likes you."

With that, he smiled. "This is one of those rare times when it actually feels good to be proven wrong by you."

She smiled, her eyes still downcast, "I hope I'm not taking up too much of your time."

"Not at all. You've just given me a great excuse not to do my homework today."

"Fred!" She swatted his arm.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Fred chuckled, but Hermione was almost certain he wasn't.

"What I meant was, don't you have somewhere more important to be? Or someone more important to be with?"

He only shrugged.

Hermione hesitated before saying, "What's your girlfriend going to think about you spending all your free periods with me?"

"Angelina? I don't know. I don't think she cares much, now that we've broken up," Fred answered casually.

"Oh," was all she replied. She hadn't known that.

"What about you? How's little Ronniekins going to feel about you running off to ditch him all the time?"

"I honestly couldn't care less," Hermione huffed.

"Well then," Fred got up and held out his hand to her. "We better get back to work on taking all his money, then."

She took his hand and gave him a small smile. "I think Ron might have _less_ than thirty galleons on him."

"Even better. We'll put him into debt."

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you liked this chapter, let me know in the reviews down below :))


	4. I Wanted to Surprise You

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act II, Scene II**

_I Wanted to Surprise You_

* * *

Most afternoons over the next few days, Fred and Hermione could be found at the courtyard, sparring and reading books under the shade. When people started to notice, however, they decided it was best to do it somewhere more private. All the staring was starting to make Hermione uncomfortable.

Luckily, they found a classroom they could sneak into that was empty on Monday and

Friday afternoons. And for the days when it was occupied, they simply waited until lights out and rendezvoused to the courtyard.

Tonight was one of those nights. As soon as he was sure George and Lee Jordan had fallen soundly asleep, Fred had quietly changed into his robes and grabbed his wand from the nightstand.

Just as he was about to tiptoe outside the door, however, he heard someone turning in their bed. A second later, the lights flickered on.

"Fred?" His twin asked sleepily. "Where are you off to so late?"

"Just sneaking off to grab a bite from the kitchen," Fred replied coolly.

"Well, how come you didn't invite me?" George sounded hurt.

"I wanted to surprise you," Fred amended.

"So much for that then," George promptly got up and rolled out of bed. " I'm awake now. Just give me a moment and I'll get dressed."

Fred winced, "Oh, you don't have to do that, Georgie. Don't even trouble yourself."

"And let you get all the good stuff from the kitchen? Don't be ridiculous! Of course, I'm coming along," George hollered from where he was kneeling to rummage through his suitcase. "Just as soon as I find my trousers."

"I just think that–"

"Oh, get off your rocker, George," Lee laughed, sitting up from his bed and turning on his light, too. "Can't you see? Fred's obviously sneaking off to go meet with some girl."

George stopped abruptly and turned to face his brother with a wicked grin. "Is that true?"

"I–" Fred stammered.

"Oh, Freddie, you sly dog!" George guffawed and looped his arm around Fred's neck, "You been keeping things from me?"

"George, I'm not–"

"Boy, you move on fast," Lee chimed in and patted Fred on the back. "I mean, you and Angelina broke up just a couple of months ago and now you're already seeing someone new?"

"Well, go on, then, tell us all about her," George said expectantly.

Fred ducked and freed himself from both of their grips. "Ah, listen, I'd rather not–"

"Oh, look at that, Georgie, he's shy! How adorable!" Lee teased, much to Fred's chagrin.

"For Merlin's sake, aren't you two ever going to let me finish my sentences?" Fred grumbled under his breath, but his two friends were still laughing too hard to hear him.

"My, my, Freddie, never seen you at a loss for words before. You must really fancy this girl, don't you?"

"Or he's too embarrassed to admit who it is," Lee said. "What, is it McGonagall or something?"

"Nah, that's Ron's girl. I bet its Trelawney."

"What, over Madam Pomfrey? I mean, have you seen the way Fred's been making eyes at her. He's got it _bad_!"

"No, no, no, I've figured it out! It's Professor Sprout!"

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. Well, at least you make each other laugh," Fred smacked them both on the head. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up."

"Yeah, sure, don't wanna be late for your hot date tonight with _Pompom_," George teased, and Lee laughed harder.

Blood rushing to his cheeks, Fred walked a little more hurriedly than usual to get away from the pair and out of his dorm room.

When he finally met with Hermione, all she said in greeting was, "You're late."

She was sitting by the benches with her wand lit up and a book in her hand, the invisibility cloak dangling over her shoulders.

"George caught me sneaking out," Fred answered.

"Oh, where is he then?" She looked around.

"I asked him not to come along."

"Why?" She asked, and Fred wondered that himself.

"I don't know," he said, but he did know. "Let's just start, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was so much fun to write. Let me know if you liked it, too, by leaving me a review :))


	5. I Thought You Two Didn't Get Along?

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act II, Scene III**

_I Thought You Two Didn't Get Along?_

* * *

"Hermione," Luna came up to her in the hallway one afternoon as she was getting out of Ancient Runes. Ginny was right beside her.

"Hello, Luna," she smiled politely at the Ravenclaw girl.

"Hey! Which of my brothers do you think is the best looking?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

Hermione gave her a quizzical look.

"See, the girls at the Gryffindor table were debating it over breakfast today," Luna explained.

"Yeah, and it seems that no one can agree on anything. So what about you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, um...I suppose I never really thought about it," Hermione replied.

"Well, what do you think of Charlie? Personally, he's _my_ favourite," Luna said.

"And I picked Bill," Ginny added. "And Parvati agreed."

"Bill's cute," Hermione conceded. "He's a seven, but Charlie's an eight."

"What about Ron? That's Lavender's favourite, of course," Luna chimed in.

Ginny laughed. "Ron's a six. At most."

"Well," Hermione shrugged, "If you ignore the face, it's pretty much alright."

"How can you ignore the face, Hermione? It's right there!"

"Well, what about Fred?" Hermione said without meaning to.

Luna smiled at her dreamily. "What about him?"

"He's an eight, too, I guess," she answered, a little too quickly to seem casual.

"I thought you two didn't get along?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't see how that matters. It doesn't mean I'm blind."

* * *

When Fred got out of his Potions class that Friday afternoon, he spotted a mane of frizzy dark brown hair in the hallway and hollered, "Oi, Granger!"

Hermione turned around, and when she saw him, whispered something to Harry and Ron. The two nodded and continued to walk, while Hermione made her way over to him.

"Practice later?" Fred asked her as quietly as he could. He put his hand on her arm gently, to keep her from bumping into people.

"I can't," she said, looking miserable. "I have Prefect duties to attend to after class."

"If only you were academically mediocre like me, then you'd be able to enjoy your life more," he grinned.

She knit her eyebrows together, "Don't you have Quidditch practice later?"

"Oh, right," Fred slapped his forehead. "I forgot. Well, you could come watch, if you'd like. I think you might enjoy watching me and George goof off to distract ourselves from the fact that Harry wants to snog my sister."

Hermione laughed at that, and Fred felt his face warming up. "I wish I could, but I can't just ditch Prefect duties. Ron would be lost without me."

He tried not to let her see his expression fall. "Right. Well, tomorrow it is then. Be seeing you, Granger."

"Bye, Fred." She cracked a small smile at him before leaving to catch up to her friends.

Fred watched her disappear into the crowd for a bit before rejoining his brother. When he finally found George, his twin had a disbelieving smile on his face. "Flirting with the prefect is a dangerous game, Freddie."

"What. Me and Granger?" Fred pretended to sound incredulous. "I don't think so."

"Are you trying to annoy Ron or just get out of detention?" His brother asked.

"Both," he answered. "But for the record, I wasn't flirting."

George looked unconvinced but said nothing.

_Oh, silly, silly Fred._ He thought to himself. _You just had to like the Prefect, didn't you?_

* * *

Author's Note: This is the shortest chapter of all, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. It ends on a bit of a...neutral note? Idk I couldn't think of a better ending, honestly. Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think :))


	6. But You Make It So Easy

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act III, Scene I**

_But You Make It So Easy_

* * *

When their Prefect meeting ended early that day, Ron wanted to catch up to Quidditch practice, but Hermione decided it was best to resign herself to the library and read up on more Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks.

She had brought her trusty quill and parchment with her to take notes of everything she felt was too important to forget. She drew wand patterns and quietly practised the proper incantations to as many jinxes and counter-jinxes she could she was concentrating so hard on studying, Hermione hadn't noticed someone had approached her until they spoke up.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

Hermione looked up from what she was reading and, to her surprise, found Fred leaning against a bookcase and smiling down at her. He was holding a book in his hand and smirking at her in his usual way.

"I should be the one saying that to you. I always wondered if you even knew where the library was," Hermione quipped, trying to go back to her writing.

"You know I love it when you're snippy," he said as he took out a chair to sit down across her. "I was wondering why you didn't show up at Quidditch practice today, and now I know why."

"Well, seeing as how we've been duelling almost every day this week, I thought it might be nice to get into a bit of light reading," she gestured to the stack of books beside her, to which Fred arched his eyebrow at.

"Alright, then. Don't let me disturb you," he said as he opened his book and went back to reading. "Just came here to read, and then I'll be on my way."

Hermione eyed him curiously. "Are you reading _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Yes, I heard it was fascinating," Fred told her with a twitch in his mouth, though his eyes were still glued to the pages.

"You heard that from me," Hermione corrected. "And I know for a fact you weren't listening when I told you that."

"What makes you so sure?" He smirked at her, and she felt something inside her squirm. "Maybe I have plenty of other well-read friends you don't know about."

Without another word, she took the book from his hands, flipped to the very last page, and showed him the library card. It had only one name on it: Hermione Granger.

She smirked at him triumphantly. "You were saying?"

"Oh, bugger off," Fred laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. He took his book back and chided, "Do try not to look so pleased with yourself, Granger."

"But you make it so easy, Fred," she teased.

For the rest of the hour, they try to read in silence, but really, they were pretending not to notice each other. Finally, Hermione closed her textbook shut and put her quill away.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. I'm heading up to the dormitory now," she told him.

"Alright then. I'll join you," Fred said, standing up.

Hermione shook her head, "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, 'Mione, but the company would be nice," he said. "And on the way up, you can tell me how you always manage to tell me and George apart."

At that, she paused and gave him a look of confusion. "What are you talking about, George?"

"Oh, very funny," Fred rolled his eyes at her fondly. "But now's not the time to get a sense of humour. I'm seriously asking. How do you do it when most people can't?"

Hermione pondered on that for a moment. "Well, to tell you the truth, one of you is more annoying. And believe me, it's definitely not George."

"Now you're just being hurtful," Fred feigned a pained expression on his face, to which Hermione did not seem even the slightest bit apologetic about. "I think I might cry myself to sleep tonight because of that."

"I thought mischief never sleeps?"

"Ah, but you see, these dashing good looks need to be pampered with beauty rest."

"Right. And maybe with enough beauty rest, you can finally become the more handsome twin, huh, Fred?"

"Whatcha mean 'finally'? I've always been the more handsome twin."

"Oh? That's not what everybody else tells me."

"Who says otherwise?" he demanded, but she only laughed harder.

"Good night, Fred," she said, and he hadn't noticed they had entered the common room. It was empty and they were right at the steps upstairs and downstairs to where they had to part ways.

Fred smiled, and for a moment, Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of hesitation in his eyes.

"Good night, Miss Prefect," he reached forward to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand and turned around to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wish there were more Fremione shippers in the fandom. I love these two so damn much, I wish they were canon or even just hinted at a bit more! Let me know in the reviews what your Harry Potter otp and brotps are :))


	7. What the Bloody Hell is Going On?

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act III, Scene II**

_What The Bloody Hell Is Going On?_

* * *

As the duel was drawing nearer, Hermione began to feel more and more anxious. She had made it a point to hide her nervousness from Harry and Ron, but that meant having to get away from them as often as she could. Her friends were getting more and more suspicious about it, and even Ginny was wondering why she kept disappearing.

As all four of them were getting breakfast that Saturday morning, Hermione had hurriedly eaten hers and sped off without so much as another word. She had sped out of the Great Hall in a matter of minutes and was now rushing to the abandoned classroom she and Fred had agreed to meet up in.

"Alohamora," she whispered, and the door swung open.

"Hermione!" The familiar voice made her jump, and Hermione turned around to see that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George had all followed her.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked her.

She hastily tried to obscure the doorway from their sight and pretended to be cross with her friend, "Why did you follow me? Honestly, have you no respect for my privacy?"

Ron answered, "Well, you keep disappearing without telling us where you were going —"

"I told you, I was going to the library!"

"Does _that_ looklike the library to you?" Ron shot back.

Hermione flustered at that and opened her mouth to retort when Harry took a step forward, towards her.

"What we're all trying to say is that we're just worried about you, Hermione," Harry said calmly. "We're sorry if we've upset you. Will you please come back and eat breakfast with us?"

"You haven't upset me," Hermione told them. "I've just been busy with something lately and I—"

"Hermione?" Fred called her from inside the classroom, and everyone turned to look.

"What're you doing just standing in the doorway for? I thought we were—" Fred's face fell when he saw the scene taking place before him.

"Fred?!" All four of them exclaimed in unison.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron shrieked, pointing a finger at his older brother.

George seemed completely dumbstruck for once.

Ginny, on the other hand, burst into laughter. "Is this why you've been avoiding us?

Because you've been secretly dating Fred?"

"Wait, what?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Hermione sighed and put a hand against her temple.

"So this is where you've been running off to for the past week?" George asked his twin in disbelief. "Hermione's your secret girlfriend?"

"Your what?!" Harry exclaimed again.

"No!" Both of them were quick to correct him. Hermione felt her face heat up, and Fred's, she saw, was tinged with the faintest shade of pink.

"There's nothing going on between us," Fred explained. "Though I know Hermione wishes there was."

She stomps his foot at that. Allowing herself the slightest bit of satisfaction at his pain, she clarified, "Fred's been helping me practice my spellwork for the past week."

"For the bet?" Harry asked, and they both nodded.

"Is that all?" George asked. "Lee and I thought you found better friends and just trying to break up with us gently."

"Well, I had to get away from you two every once and a while so I could actually have some peace of mind from time to time," Fred retorted.

"What, and you couldn't have gone to the library?"

Fred waved his hand dismissively, "The library's boring. I'd much rather practice spells with Hermione. Besides, she doesn't mind. She enjoys my company, don't you, 'Mione?"

"I tolerate it," Hermione said. "But only because I don't have any other choice."

"See?" Fred smiles, unfazed. "She's completely used to it."

"And you," Ron added, gesturing to Hermione, who had wrinkled her nose at Fred. "You actually like spending time with him? Because I happen to remember you saying that he was an '_infuriatingly smug, sarcastic rulebreaker_' just last week. Sorry, Fred. Her words, not mine."

Fred only laughed, clearly more amused than offended. "No, no, keep going. This is splendid. I want to know more."

Hermione, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at Ron. "As you said, Ron, that was over a week ago. I've gotten to know Fred much better since then and he's learned to behave himself now."

Fred knit his eyebrows at that, "Are you saying I'm not misbehaving now, 'Mione? I'll have to work on that. I do have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Ron doesn't miss the small smirk that flickers on Hermione's face when she replies, "Oh, trust me, Fred. No one knows that better than I do."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron whispered at Harry.

The dark-haired boy laughed helplessly, "Honestly, I don't even know anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What a riot! I love this chapter so much. What did you guys think? Share your thoughts and leave a review, I'd love to know :))


	8. There's No Need To Keep Hiding Anymore

**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Note:** Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

**Disclaimer: **All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act III, Scene III**

_There's No Need To Keep Hiding Anymore_

* * *

Once they had patiently answered their questions and endured a bit more teasing at their expense, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George all left the pair in peace to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. It was all Hermione could do not to sigh in relief as they left.

After a while, Fred decided to put a momentary halt to their practising and suggested they go back to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

Hermione looked uncertain, "Together? Won't that seem a bit…I don't know…suspicious?"

"What? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Fred teased. "Come on, Hermione, all of our friends already now. There's no need to keep hiding anymore."

"I suppose you're right," she conceded, and they walked together towards the Great Hall for lunchtime.

"Nice of you two to join us," George greeted Fred and Hermione as made their way to the Gryffindor table. Fred sat down beside his brother, while Hermione sat across him, next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Hermione. We got you some food," Ron gestured towards a pile of fish and chips, as well as a steaming cup of what smelled like Chamomile tea. She smiled, _her favourite_.

"Thank you," Hermione told him and Harry, the latter of whom smiled back at her with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. She eagerly dug into her food and was more than happy to listen to Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus all argue about which Quidditch Team was going to win this year's League Cup.

"The Holyhead Harpies of course," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Ron looked offended at that, "What, against the Chuddley Canons? You're out of your mind, Gin."

"You're both mental," Dean inserted. "Ron, the Chuddley Canons haven't won since 1892, and Ginny, you only like the Holyhead Harpies because they're all girls."

"That's blasphemy!" Angelina shouted from their far left. "Gwenog Jones is the best beater around. End of discussion!"

At that, Alicia and Katie gave her encouraging noises of approval.

"Alright, Jones is pretty good, I'll give you that," Dean amended to them and to Ginny, who looked personally affronted by what he said awhile ago. "But the Wimbourne Wasps take the cake for best team all-around."

"Better than the Appleby Arrows?" George scoffed, "I don't think so, mate."

"You're being ridiculous, all of you," Seamus said, still chewing his roast beef. "Puddlemere United is inarguably the best."

"Boo! Boooo!" Harry shouted at Seamus, to which the rest of the table quickly followed suit. Soon, everyone from Gryffindor was booing Seamus, with some even flicking small bits of peas and fries his way.

Fred watched the conversation, amused. He chuckled and took a sip of his pumpkin juice when he caught Hermione's glance. Like him, she too seemed to be quietly laughing to herself.

He turned his face just enough for Hermione to see him curl his lip into a small smirk and promptly resumed arguing with the rest of the gang.

* * *

As the duel drew closer and closer, Fred and Hermione worked harder than ever at the latter's spellcasting skills. Much to their surprise, however, Harry and Ron had begun to train as well, though they tried their best to hide it and play it cool in front of the rest of the gang.

But as Fred walked Hermione to her Charms class that afternoon, Harry and Ron had quickly confronted them and took them aside.

"Er, Hermione? Can we have a word please?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione answered coyly. "What about?"

He looked at Ron, who cleared his throat and began. "Well, we just wanted to ask you if...er, well...since you have Fred helping you out and training you, Harry and I feel that it would be unfair to have the duel so soon when you've had so much more time to prepare for it."

"Feeling a bit threatened now, are we, baby brother?" Fred smirked.

"No," Ron shot back evenly. "We just don't think it's right for you to have such an upper hand on us."

Harry nodded, "We didn't know you were going to take it so seriously."

"So, uh..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Hermione. "What do you say, Hermione? Hold off the duel for another week?"

Hermione smiled a little at the imploring tone in Ron's voice, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She pretends to think about it long and hard before she answers. "I suppose...we could postpone it for now..."

"Alright then. Next week it is," Harry smiled, and he and Ron went ahead inside to take their seats before class started.

Fred and Hermione exchanged looks of triumph when they left. "Oh, this is brilliant!" Fred remarked gleefully. "We've got them running scared, 'Mione!"

"They're right to be scared," she said fiercely, smiling in satisfaction. "Maybe next time Ron will think twice before he questions my skill in magic."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I forgot to mention, for those of you wondering: the title is from a Dodie song called "If I'm being honest". Let me know if you enjoyed it, too, by leaving me a review :))


	9. Maybe I Just Miss You

Pairing: Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

Note: Takes place during OOTP, Fred is 17 and Hermione is 15.

Disclaimer: All properties belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Act IV, Scene II**

_Maybe I Just Miss You_

* * *

"So why exactly did you drag me all the way out here tonight, Fred?"

"Ah, come off it, Angie! Can't we go out and get a drink every once in a while together? As _friends_?" Fred said, sipping his mug of butterbeer.

Angelina cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, her smile knowing. "We never have before."

"Well, that's because we usually find better things to do with our time together," Fred smirked.

Angelina laughed at that. "Oh, Freddie. You may have Lee and your brother fooled, but you can't fool me. Tell me what's wrong." She put her hand on Fred's knee comfortingly, and he turned to smile at her with the bottom half of his face.

"Why does anything have to be wrong? Maybe I just miss you," he shrugged.

"Maybe you need to get better at lying, mate," Angelina shot back. "Look, we've been here for almost an hour now and you still haven't told me what's the matter—"

"Because nothing is!" Fred interjected.

She went on as if she hadn't heard anything, "—but Katie and Alicia are waiting for me, and I don't want to spend my last hour at Hogsmeade in the Three Broomsticks. So I'm going to get myself another drink, and when I come back, you better start talking."

Fred started to protest but Angelina was already too far gone. He sighed in defeat and watched the bottom of his mug as he sloshed his drink around, contemplating how to get out of this one.

"Oooh, rekindling some old romance are we, Fred?"

Fred jumped a bit at the sudden voice but tried his best not to show it. He turned around and saw Hermione Granger, of all people, standing behind him by the bar stools with a wide grin.

"Sticking your nose in my love life now, are we, Granger?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Hermione chuckled. "I just saw you sitting here all by your lonesome and I took pity on you. Thought I should say hi to make you seem less sad."

"Ah, so you do have a heart. Could have fooled me, 'Mione," He rolled his eyes in an impersonation of her, and she smacked his arm in return. "What brings you outside of the library for once?"

"Just having a drink with some friends." She gestured towards a table in the back where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Lavender Brown were all sitting.

Fred furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of them. "Um, Hermione? I don't know if you've noticed but um...why is your boyfriend snogging another woman?"

She followed his line of sight to where Ron and Lavender were kissing or, rather, violently attacking each other's mouths by the edge of the seat. Everyone had moved as far away from the pair as they could, and carried on the conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Oh, that," Hermione wrinkled her nose. "That's just my roommate, Lavender."

Fred stared at her in disbelief. "Aren't you upset? If that happened to me, I'd be storming over there right now to go bat-bogey hex him." Suddenly, he got to his feet. "In fact, do you want me to? Because I'd be more than glad to—"

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing, which only served to make Fred more confused.

_Why isn't she taking this seriously? And why aren't Harry and Ginny doing anything about it? _Fred thought. _How long has this been going on?!_

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to sit him back down and tried, with little success, to stifle her laughter at Fred's puzzled expression. "Oh, Fred. I never actually _said_ Ron was my boyfriend. He's dating Lavender, not me!"

"What?" Fred exclaimed. "Then why'd you let me go on thinking he was, then?"

"Well, maybe if you had actually asked me instead of just assuming things like everyone else does..." Hermione trailed off meaningfully.

"Found yourself a new girlfriend already, Freddie?" Angelina teased as she came sauntering back to her seat, two mugs of butterbeer in hand. "I just left five minutes ago."

Fred frowned at her disapprovingly.

Hermione, on the other hand, flushed. "Hello, Angelina. I was just saying hi to Fred, but I'll be on my way now. Don't want to intrude, and all."

"Oh, nonsense! Here, have a butterbeer," Angelina handed her a mug. "Fred's paying."

With a small chuckle, Hermione graciously accepted the drink and waved goodbye at the pair as she sat back down beside Harry and Ginny.

When Fred turned back to Angelina, she was smiling. "So that'll be her then, huh, Freddie?"

"What are you prattling on about, Angie?"

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Why are you still playing dumb? I knew from the moment you asked me to come to the pub with you that something was wrong, and now I know why: you're in love with your baby brother's best friend."

Fred took a long sip of his drink before replying. "Seems like you've been hit by one too many bludgers, Johnson because you're delusional. I'd sooner start falling for Dumbledore than Little Miss Perfect over there."

"Is that so?" Angelina was still smiling like the cat who ate the canary, unconvinced by his words. "All George and Lee said was that some girl had stolen your heart, and judging by the look on your face right now, I'd say that was her."

"Oh, what do George and Lee know? Those nosy little gits."

She set her mug down on the table and held Fred's hand between hers, locking eyes with him. "Fred, look me in the eye and tell me the real reason why you asked me out today."

He paused and searched her eyes for something, though he didn't know what. He took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I wanted you back."

A beat.

"Oh, Fred."

Angelina got out of her chair to give him a hug, and he returned it in kind. It felt nice to be held like this by her again. He really did miss her. When they parted, she kept her hands firmly on his shoulders, and his on her forearms.

"I love you dearly. You are and always will be one of my oldest and closest friends," she told him quietly. There was a seriousness to her voice that he only ever heard from her the night they broke up, three months ago. She smiled again, this time softer. "You don't have to lie to me. If you're looking for permission to go be with someone else, then go. Believe me, it's okay."

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

She hugs him again and whispers, "And if you're looking for encouragement from a friend, then let me give that to you, too."

Fred opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, so he simply hugs her tighter in response.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was the angstiest chapter yet! While I do ship Fremione so much, I love the friendly dynamic between Angelina and Fred, too. Only a few chapters left. What do you guys think of the story so far? :))


End file.
